Dancing in the Rain
by ImKindOfCrazy
Summary: Years after Thor left her with naught but a promise, Jane is ready to give up on her god of Thunder. After a restless night, she goes outside to contemplate and look at the stars. But soon a storm sets in and there is thunder rumbling in the distance...


_Years after Thor left her with naught but a promise, Jane is ready to give up on her god of Thunder. After a restless night, she goes outside to contemplate and look at the stars. But soon a storm sets in and there is thunder rumbling in the distance…_

Jane swung her feet out of the bed and huffed. She was sick and tired of her near insomniac like existence. She wriggled her toes in the soft rug on her bedroom floor, relishing the feel of freedom in her toes. She glanced at the rug, her head tipped to the side as she contemplated. After a second of thought, she shrugged her shoulders and lay down on the carpet, spread eagled as she stared at the blank ceiling of her bedroom. She knew that she must have looked ridiculous but she was beyond caring at this point. She was fed up of not being able to sleep. Maybe the rug would provide her with enough comfort that she would be able to drift off. But even as she thought it Jane knew it would do nothing to prevent the dreams.

Her dreams were always the same. They featured the same eyes, the same hair, the same smile, the same man. The blue eyes that were the colour of an empty sky would look at her, holding a promise of return, one that had yet to be filled and so far was broken. The blonde hair, the colour of the cornfields, would blow out behind him as he walked away to save his kingdom. The same smile every time, holding hope for the future and an apology for the present. He was the Norse god of Thunder, and he was late.

88888

After lying there for almost half an hour and with no success or rest, Jane sat up and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She got up and padded outside, hoping that a breath of fresh air would either relax her enough to help her sleep dreamlessly or wake her up enough that she wouldn't feel so sick. But no matter what, she knew that the feeling of loneliness, despair and heartbreak would not give her peace. It was almost two years after he had made her the promise to return and she knew that if he hadn't already returned then it was unlikely that he ever would. That however, wouldn't stop her from trying to create a bridge of her own. She had been working ever since he had left, desperate to remain in contact.

She glanced up at the sky, examining the constellations that were spread out there. Ever since that night she had spent on a roof with Thor, the sky hadn't held the same fascination that it once did with her. Now when she looked at the sky all she could see was his face, reflected on an entirely different constellation, one that she had only glimpsed in a photograph two years ago.

As she stood there, she heard a rumbling in the distance, announcing the coming storm. She smiled sadly at the thought of the rain that was coming, and the thunder that would follow. Maybe if she waited long enough he would come back to her and it would wash away the loneliness that had engulfed her during his absence. But he wasn't here yet, and there was only one thing that could comfort her. The first rumble of thunder filled the night sky, and she smiled, her face tilting upwards to greet the oncoming rain. She didn't flinch as the cold drops fell upon her face, instead she began laughing. Laughing at nothing. Soon she was twirling around, the drops flying from her soaked skin as she danced around in the rain. The ecstasy that filled her drowned out the pain, and for a few moments, her loneliness was forgotten as she danced.

Lightning cracked in the sky, lighting up the clouds, and she stopped, waiting for the sound that she knew would soon follow. When the thunder rumbled, loud and clear, the sound engulfed her and she relished the feeling of it vibrating through her bones. She started to dance again, but this time it was slow and sad. Every time the sound of thunder rumbled through the sky she would pause and listen, a small sad smile on her face.

Eventually the rain died out and the thunder faded into a slight rumbling in the distance. She slowly came to a halt and stared at the stars above her, sending a silent wish to a certain Thunder God who was residing somewhere up there. She stood there, silently watching the stars until the sun began to peek over the horizon and they slowly became invisible. After a few moments she turned around and walked back inside, stripped off her wet clothes and curled up in bed, falling asleep for the first time in a long time.

88888


End file.
